Life in Death
by Cookies321
Summary: Naruto was just trying to live his life. Too bad he never got to finish it "alive". Brief looks into Naruto's life as a Shinigami. Naruto Bleach Crossover. NarutoxYoruchi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Summary: Naruto was just trying to live his life. Too bad he never got to finsh it "alive". Naruto Bleach Crossover. NarutoxYoruchi.

This is my first story so leave critism and tell me how I'm doing. It's written in a 20 truths format. It's not done yet. Every update has 10 truths.

Life in Death.

1.  
When Naruto dies it's in a blaze of power, fire and wind. He dies staring ,Sasuke, the man he once thought of as a brother in the eye. He awakes several hours later next to his broken, dead body with a chain sticking out of chest, Sasuke no where to be found. It doesn't take long to break the chain and get moving. Naruto doesn't stick around to see if anyone finds (recognizes) his body. He goes from place to place looking (hoping) to find someone who sees him. Instead he finds people just like him. Some of them have long chains, some have short. He finds the ones with the short chains tend to turn into monsters. Hollows are what the others call them. He asked why once and the answer he got from the old man didn't really surprize him.

"We call 'em that 'cause the hole in d'ere chest, boy. They ani't got no heart. D'ere just hollow."

2.  
As the days since dead turn into months since dead his own chain starts to shorten. Naruto has watched the monsters, of course. Watched as they ate the souls still resembling humans. Watched as the anger, hate and pain from being not complely dead has turned into hunger. Watched as the chain completly disolved and the white material shoots out of there already disfigured body to form a rather grotesque mask. Nevertheless he can think of no way to avoid the transformation. He has asked the other still human souls if everyone turns into one of the hollows. They tell him legends of Soul Reapers and how if they find you they will clense your soul; Sending you to heaven. Naruto has never belived in the gods though. Being dead won't change that, so he waits for the day his own chain will be swallowed up. For the day he will turn hollow.

3.  
Naruto is laying somewhere in Bird Contry. A battle between Sand, Fire, and Rock goes on around him. The Fourth Great Ninja War contuines even when a Kage such as himself dies. Sand and Fire have been steadily pushing Rock back with no casuality on there side. Naruto wonders who had taken up his postion when he had died. He hopes the new council had chosen Konohamaru, he had always been Naruto's first chocie as a successor.

4.  
Naruto had been dead for almost nine months by the time his chain is short enough to get him worried about turning. Fortunately, fate has other plans for him. Naruto meets a man. He carries a sword and is in no way special. He is average in age and looks. The man glances down at his chain and starts speaking.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Naruto looks at him blankly, not particularly caring what the man has to say. "Not one for talking, eh? Makes no diffrence to me." The ordinary man with the sword walks forward, stopping when he is right in front of Naruto. He brings up the hilt of the sword knocking it right across Naruto's forhead. In a flash of brilliant bright light Naruto disappears.

5.  
Naruto awakes in a place called Soul Society. There is no Seireitei or Rukongai. There is only 37 districts of people. Surrounding a giant clearing. Around the districts is a lush forest streching on for miles. Where it eventually turns into a never ending desert.

He is there all, but three hours before the hunger starts to get to him. Back when he was a soul in the living world he felt no need to eat, drink or sleep, but here in a Society for the Dead the need to eat, something anything, is almost over powering. He doesn't have any money on him; Even if he did he doubts it would be the kind they would expect or accept. So, he puts what he learned on the streets as a kid to use. Then he puts what he learned on stealth as a ninja to even better use. The amount of food he manages to get feeds him for a week straight.

6.  
Naruto is living in a shack somewhere between the 35th and the 36th districts. He isn't to sure where one begins and the other ends. He's been living there since the first week he arrived. That had been almost four months ago. It had been abandoned and Naruto had been tired. So he stayed and didn't leave. There had been fights for "If he had the right to keep it.", of course, but he hadn't been Hokage for nothing. Plus most of the souls were "True Born" knowing nothing about what went on outside there little "Slice of Paradise". So the shack somewhere between the 35th and 36th districts was his to keep and do with as he pleased.

7. Three months later Naruto awakes in his rundown shack with a sword by his side. The sword isn't speacial in anyway. It is not big, bright, long or even ridiculously short. It is by all defintions a regular standard issue sword. Except you know for that whole "Magically appearing thing". Naruto keeps it with him, uses the sword to fight his battles now. But damn if he isn't almost a year and a half out of practice with the thing.

So, he packs up his shack and walks past the districts to the forest and walks some more. He's almost at the desert when he stops, 3 days later. The clearing he's at is spacious with a stream off to the side. Naruto puts his pack down, picks up his sword and starts to gain a little of the strenght, he had before death, back.

Naruto trains until his heart is wants to burst open. He trains until his vains are pumping oil. Then he trains some more. Naruto makes his body remember how it's spose to move. How it's spose to react. He burns off fat and laziness for the muscle that was once there.

8.  
Naruto been at the end of the forest for almost two weeks before he see his Zanpakuto spirt in a dream. He is so use to his mind being a sewer that he is honestly surprized that it should show up as something else in his death. His mind is now a white room with stairs on the ceiling and windows on the ground. Theres a chinchilla in a dress on a Baby Grand Piano, a pile of rubber duckies 10 feet tall to his left, there are 5 pigs running around numbered 1,3,4,6,7 Naruto doesn't see 2 or 5 anywhere, a doll house the size of a horse is to his right along with sandwich meat cut in to triangles. Theres a card tower in the shape of the Valley of The End. Naruto wonders around for awhile searching for something hes not quite sure of.

The woman he comes across sits in a throne. The seat is gold, silk, velvet, and chocolate. The woman's hair is blood red with matching eyes. She wears a beautiful kimino that barley covers her curvaceous figure, but what drawls his eyes to her the most is the 9 crimson fox tails floating behind her. Naruto's Zanpakuto is someone (or should he say something?) he knows very well.

"Kyuubi," There is little surprize in his voice, really Naruto kinda of expected something like this to happen. God knows this creature was bound to him even in death.

"Boy," Her voice is low and sultry, suductive even. Her eyes with the slitted pupils are only half lidded.

"Couldn't get enough of me could you?" He asks the question in a dry voice as if he already knows the answer and in away he did.

9.  
Naruto comes out of the forest two months later. He makes his way to his shack somewhere in between the 35th and 36th districts. (He still not sure which one it is and he thinks he should figure that out sometime soon.) When he gets there he kicks the thugs and the drunks, who had taken up resident in his humble abode out. Then he watches time fly.

10.  
It's 30 years later when he recognizes the first soul from his living years. The deep red hair is longer than he remembers and the circle under his eyes less pronounce, but there is no mistaking the tattoo on the mans forehead.

"Gar-ra!' His voice is loud and breaks half way through the exclamation from disuse. The man pauses in his stroll down the old district and turns, no emotion on his face. Garra blinks, looks Naruto up and down then blinks again.

"Uzumaki."

"Hey... Umm did you just get here?" The reply is sheepish and Naruto goes back to his long used habit of rubbing the back of his head when nervous.

"Yes." The former Kazekage is straight to the point. Just as he had been in life.

"Thats great! I've been here for a while, you can stay with me." Naruto brings out one of his familiar face splitting grins. Garra who had not seen Uzumaki in almost 32 years only nods and follows his fellow former Kage to the house (Not shack) no longer in the worst part of the Civilization of the Deceased. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Summary: Naruto was just trying to live his life. Too bad he never got to finsh it "alive". Breif looks into Naruto's life as a Shinigami. Naruto Bleach Crossover. NarutoxYoruchi.

I spelt checked this one. So, it should be better. And longer.

Special thanks to: emperor-soul, sithmaster56a, The Ninja Muffin, Darkness Consumes the Souls, Keigai O Yain, hidden puppeteer, and bumike99. For reviewing my story and letting me know it wasn't a total waste of time to continue.

Oh and sithmaster56a... I realize it's kinda confusing at first so I tried to make this one less all over the place (I don't think I really suceeded in that)

and to: emperor-soul and Keigai O Yain... I'm writing it in this format because I don't think I could actually write a regualar BleachxNaruto crossover. I'd most likely be skipping all over the place. So, best to keep it in a format I can skip all over the place and get away with it.

Alright I'll let you all get to reading.

Life in Death

Chapter 2

11.

Naruto talks and talks and talks some more. Garra nods and listens. Occasionally Garra talks too. Then time flies by again.

12.  
It's been a few years. Garra is just as anti-social as Naruto remembers him. But really Naruto isn't to sure he wants to see a social butterfly Garra. Naruto, in that moment thinks of fire, demons and a semi-evil laugh in place of Garra's usual barely-there smirk.

There's now 46 districts and Naruto doesn't think he likes his house anymore. It's big and not quite the shack he remembers it being, a few (dozen) years ago. Naruto thinks he'd get moving to the more decrepit neighborhood's of Soul Society if not for Garra.

Garra, for all of his impassiveness has flourished in peace. The dark circles under his eyes, which had been there since Naruto had met his fellow Jinchurriki in the Chuunin Exams all those years ago, had completely disappeared, the tense of Garra's shoulders had relaxed, and the storm of insanity always just around the corner had dissolved to a drizzle. It was interesting to think of what Garra once was and to see what he had become, but peace had done Garra well and Naruto was not willing to take that away from his friend. Not yet at least.

So, Naruto did something nice, just as he always had.

He found his deed to his once shack and gives it to Garra. Says he's got some stuff to do and that he'll stop by every once in awhile.

Then Naruto leaves behind everything except his Zanpakuto and goes looking for a shack somewhere in between the 44th and 45th district to claim as his own.

13.  
Naruto is bored. He has done battle with drunks, thugs, bandits, nobles, fellow shinigami, store owners, store workers, his Zanpakuto spirit, and an in-animated object or two. (He doesn't like to talk about those fights though mostly because he still sure he wasn't drunk enough to actually lose in a fight against a tree.)

Anyways, he's bored. Like really really bored. He once was a ninja. So, he lived for good, hard, fast and tough, fights. There was just none to be found here. Then he remembers those monsters from his time as a dead soul in the living world.

Naruto starts to ask around.

How do you get back to the living world? Is it possible? A portal to travel through, really? Where? How would you get back afterwards? I need someone to power the portal for me? How much power? And that's how you get back?

Naruto finds the exit of Soul Society in the giant circular field that is the center of the 1st district. It's guarded, but that's easy to take care of. Before he does anything though Naruto goes to find Garra to power the portal for him.

14.  
It's been almost 5 months since Naruto last saw Garra and almost 8 years since Naruto gave him the deed to his first shack.

No matter how good peace has treated Garra, the man was not one to slack on training. After all he was still a ninja, a Kage level one at that. So, Garra has a Zanpakuto to protect himself with and a good amount of reiatsu to waste on things like opening a gate to the mortal world for an old friend.

Naruto asks for the favor.

Garra agrees to it.

They make the walk to the first district, where they then proceed to sneak into the clearing. Once there, they knock out the 15 shinigami that guard the portal for the Five Great Noble Families.

Next, Garra fires up the gate. While Naruto stands back to watch it open up in a bright flash of white.

Once Naruto is through, Garra closes the gate and goes back to the house somewhere between the 36th and 35th districts to enjoy some more peace.

15.  
The human world is truly dominated by the hollows. That doesn't surprise Naruto. After all not many venture into the human world and those that do don't do it to kill Hallows or cleanse souls. They do it to look at the humans. To see how the other half lives.

Now Naruto on the other hand is here to just kill some hollows, if he just so happens to cleanse a few souls in the process who really cares, right?

So, Naruto fights a couple of rather ugly masked monsters. Then a couple turn into a dozen and a dozen turns into a hundred. It's not long before he's bored of fighting hollows as well. There had been a few good fights. Hell, one or two had forced him to release his shikai, his opponents hadn't lasted long after that. Overall though? Most of the fight had been average.

It's just none of them were strong enough. Naruto wants to fight someone (or something) who can force him to use the final form of his Zanpakuto, wants someone (or something) that can make him sweat like he means it, wants someone (or something) to make him bleed like it's life threatening.

Naruto starts to ask around again. This time he asks where do the hallows go. The souls not yet hallow tell him stories of glimpses through a portal called "Garganta".

They tell him the hallow's home is a dessert, barren and dull, with a never ending night. They tell him the trees are actually bones. They tell him the hallows there are strong. And really that's all Naruto needs to know.

So Naruto looks for a strong hallow, one that should be able to open a "Garganta". Once he finds the hallow he starts a fight and this time he doesn't put so much fervor into it. So, the hallow has enough time to do something beside just defend. The hallow should have enough time to attempt to escape.

The hallow, a big ugly thing vaguely resembling a crab with two heads, quickly sees it's outclassed and tries to bolt but, not before making a mocking comment about "how it'll get him next time".

When a crack opens up in thin air Naruto knows that's what he'd been waiting for. He dashes forward, chops off the hallows head, and then continues into the "Garganta" before it can close.

16.  
If Naruto though the human world was ruled by hallows it's nothing compared to the Hueco Mundo. Naruto had never had much control over his reiatsu, but here he is forced to learn how to suppress it unless he wants to get attacked while sleeping or eating or doing anything, really. The hallows come in armies and small groups with such single-minded determination that it reminds him of when he was a boy and shouted to anyone who was listening (and some who weren't) about how he was going to be Hokage.

But Naruto fights them all and then Naurto is defeating them all.

Naruto's been in this barren waste land for a little over 7 months (not that he can actually tell, since it's always night.) when he meets the challenge he's been waiting for.

The monster is small and slimmer than the other of it's kind that Naruto has fought. As Naruto gradually easies his way into the fight he can also see this demon relies less on instinct and raw strength and more on intelligence and strategy.

The fight is long and tiring, there's a couple of close calls and Naruto is almost certain there's going to be a few scars.

But in the end Naruto walks (or maybe limps) away and the Vasto Lorde (That is what the hallow had said his class was. Naruto isn't quite sure he knows what the hallow meant) doesn't

17.  
It's easy to find other Vasto Lorde's now that Naruto knows what he's looking for.

He hunts them down gaining experience, skill, and a few too many wounds to be comfortable with.

Some fights are easy. Some are tough. Some force him to release bankai. Some make him have to retreat. (He always tracks down those hallows after he's done healing and training some more)

Soon word of a shinigami killing off the Vaste Lorde's spread and then it's almost impossible to find his prey.

Naruto travels looking for them, of course. But it's not long until Naruto gets bored of this too.

So he goes looking for the lower class hallows, who are easy to intimidate into opening a gateway to the Human World.

Once the Portal is open Naruto drawls his sword chops off the hallows head and once again dashes through the Garganta before it can close.

He sticks around awhile in the Human Plane to cleanse a few souls and kill a few more hallows.

18.  
Finding a portal to Soul Society is harder than Naruto thinks it should be. The nobles operate the gate. You'd think they'd use it a lot wouldn't you? The truth is they don't. Naruto is in the Human World for more than 7 years, making connections with the souls he sends on, gaining information about how the world had changed, and most of all trying to find out how long he had been in Hueco Mundo. Before he feels a gate from Soul Society being open.

Nine people step out of the bright light and before the portal can close again one person sprints into it.

19.  
Thirty-eight years.

That is how long it's been since Naruto has stepped foot into The Land of The Dead Still Human. The first place he goes is to his old, once shack in the 36th (maybe 35th) district.

Garra's not home, but that doesn't matter much to Naruto who goes into the house anyways. Naruto searches through the cupboards until he finds the sake then he proceeds to gulp down the delicious liquid in which he has not had in almost four decades.

When Garra finds Naruto almost four hours later sleeping the night away, sake bottle still in hand, on his favorite chair. He is somewhat surprised. Not that he shows it. His friend is a little worse for wear than he remembers him being, but at least he is alive. For awhile there Garra was sure the man he though of as a brother wasn't coming back.

20.  
Naruto had been back for maybe a year. He had stayed with Garra for almost 6 months before taking off for the more worn districts. Naruto checks up on his shack in the 45th or 44th district (He still can't tell which one it is.) sees it's still standing and there's no drunks or thugs or homeless children in it before continuing on to the 61st (Maybe the 62nd) district to look for a shack to fight for.

A couple weeks fly by before.

He meets a man with a dream in a bar. The man physically looks around his late 50's and has a mouthful of name, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. The kind of old man had been serving as a Shinigami to the Five Great Noble Families for over 160 years. The shinigami is battled scarred much like Naruto himself and clearly drunk, but Naruto listen to the mans gaol.

Yamamoto talks about uniting the shinigami into a military force. He talks about how there would be divisions dedicated to combat, healing, stealth, science, and strategy. He talks about an Academy dedicated to training new shinigami. He talks about how there would be patrols in the human world to kill the hallows and save the wholes. (It's in that sentence that Naruto finally learns what the "clean" souls are called) He talks about justice and order. And Naruto is entranced, interested, amazed even.

So, Naruto ask the old man a question.

"Why do you want this dream, Yamamoto?" and the man gives the right answer.

"To protect this place because for all it's imperfection it's my home. I'd like to give the people here a little hope for the better things to come."

Naruto smiles, then does what he does best.

Naruto did something nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Summary: Naruto was just trying to live his life. Too bad he never got to finish it "alive". Brief looks into Naruto's life as a Shinigami. Naruto Bleach Crossover. NarutoxYoruchi.

Life in Death

Chapter 3.

* * *

20.  
When Yamamoto wakes up in Naruto's shack he remembers nothing of the night before and Naruto is okay with that. After all it's going to take awhile to call in all the necessary favors. To find a place to set up shop. To find strong enough people willing to help him make this mans dream come true.

Yamamoto stays for breakfast and long enough to chat. Before the old man leaves he ask only one question.

"If you don't mind me asking; what's your name?"

Naruto looks up from where he is having his own breakfast. "Why would I mind you asking?" There's a pause where Naruto eats more rice before continuing "My name is Namikaze Naruto."

The old man with the dream just nods before repeating his own mouthful of a name and walking out the door.

Uzumaki is a name only a few know him by. Uzumaki is the name of a seven year old child who was sneered at on the street and beaten up by the villagers. Uzumaki is the name of a 13 year old idiot who thought he could make a difference. Uzumaki was a 15 year old ingrate who wasn't quick or strong enough to save the boy he though of as a brother.

Namikaze on the other hand was a twenty-two year old Hokage. Namikaze was a shrewed politician with a charisma few could hope to match or resist. Namikaze had three wives all because of political reasons. Namikaze was strong and fast and smart. Namikaze was the man that Uzumaki became. Namikaze was a title shown to the people of the village he lead. Uzumaki was a person only to be shown to his most precious people.

21.  
People owe Naruto favors.

Weather your a whole he sent to Soul Society, a drunk who lost to him in a fight or just someone on the street that Naruto did something nice for. You owe Naruto a favor and Naruto was never one to let favors go to waste.

So, Naruto talks to shinigami, construction workers, craftsmen, tailors, and sword craters. He talks to people who were leaders of their villages, town, and countries a life time ago. He talks to healers, and fighters. He talks to ex ninja and samurai. Then, once he's done talking to the common people. He starts talking to Yamamoto.

22.  
Naruto finds the old shinigami in a bar. Just like the first time he found him. The battle scarred man isn't drunk yet or even tipsy. So, Naruto goes over to the bar and orders his drink. Then he goes over to Yamamoto.

"Namikaze? What are you doing here?"

"I've got some good news for you"

Naruto tells the man what's he going to do with his dream. How he is going to make it a reality. How he's going to make Yamamotos hope into this place called "Seireitei". Yamamoto in return tells him more about the place he imagined. Tells him about how there will be 13 squads. How each squad will get a captain and a vice captain. Then there will be seated officers. How all the shinigami will come from the academy and go into the Thirteen Gotei.

Naruto is just as entranced as the first time he heard the words out of this mans mouth. When the man passes out drunk, Naruto once again drags him back to his shack.

Yamamoto wakes up and stays for breakfast, but before he can leave Naruto tells him he's meeting with the nobles today and that he should stick around for it.

"Why? Seems like this idea is all your own now." Yamamoto's voice is apathetic, but Naruto can hear the barley restrained fury.

"'Cause you can't make me do all the work for your dream. After all once we get "Seireitei" up and running it's all up to you to keep it working. Your going to be the Captain Commander, not me."

23.  
Naruto doesn't know if he and Yama-jiji have many contacts in the richer parts of this society, but they'll start where they know they do. Naruto knows a common woman who married into one of the lower noble houses. Yamamoto knows a heir who he save from getting beat up in a bar. Naruto knows a couple of children who can convince their parents to listen to his ideas which are really just another mans dream. Yamamoto knows a pair of guards who had served the Great and Noble House of Shiba for almost 200 years. Naruto knows the head of the Kyoraku clan from the time he beat the man in a drinking contest. They know a lot of people. The question is will these people be willing to help them?

Naruto isn't sure, but he brings out the charisma he hasn't used or needed since his time as a Hokage. Naruto is intelligent, honest, and hardworking people had always flocked to him even when he had been a child living in the slums.

Yamamoto on the other hand makes people believe in the idea of this new military. He weaves together a type of government never before seen to these people. He makes them see the merits of this happening.

When They finally have enough people who believe in this cause. Naruto asks them to call a council to present there ideas to the rest of the Noble Houses. There is exactly 46 people who attend.

Naruto and Yamamoto talk, laugh, charm, entrance, amaze, and confuse them all. Yamamoto strikes deals, makes bargains, and offers compromises. Naruto dances around cleverly worded traps while making subtle power plays. They shows this council of forty-six there brightly shining minds.

24.  
When the council, Yamamoto and Naruto adjourn almost 15 hours later after Naruto and Yamamoto had gotten them all to agree to the idea or at least not say no to the idea. The first thing Naruto does is look at Yamamoto. Naruto's grin is animated and vivid. While the other mostly subdued man is smiling wider than Naruto has ever seen.

"Were really doing this" Yamamoto's voice is disbelieving.

"Yeah, were really doing" Naruto on the other hand is walking down the streets with a bounce in his steps he hasn't had since his day's as a Genin

"Come on, Naruto this way." Yamamoto for the first time since they started this project 7 months ago is leading him away from the usual bars.

Naruto follows the older man anyways. "Where we goin'?" Naruto voice shows an absent minded kind of interest.

"You said you had Bankai, right?" At Naruto's nod Yamamoto contuines "Good because I want to fight you"

"What? Why?" The shock and confusion is very clear in Naruto's voice.

"No particular reason. Promise not to hold back alright." Yamamoto looks at the younger man seriously. Making Naruto understand if he holds back Yamamoto won't forgive him.

"Sure, Yama-jiji, but I'll warn you your going down!" The enthusiasm in Naruto's voice is very real. Just because Naruto wants to make this man's dream come true doesn't mean he had forgotten his original goal to find the strongest opponent he could possible face and come out alive and kicking.

25.  
Defend. Strike. Parry. Dodge. Bypass. Punch. Duck. Kick. Avoid. Hit. Deflect. Evade.

Over and over again.

Raise your Reiatsu. Jump over the sword. Slash at his vitals. He faints right you go left. He zigs you zag. Don't let your defences down. He's Strong and Fast and so very Ruthless. Don't let him lock your swords together for too long. He seems like the type to use an opening like that. You've been going at this for well over the hour. Both you and him can see at this level you are both so evenly matched. Time to up the ante.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka"

"Rise From The Raging Winds of Hell, Kyuubi"

The Wind in the air feeds the fire. But Naruto's Zanpakuto is fast and brutal. Sucking the oxygen out of the area like a vacuum.

Don't let the fire hit you. Don't let the wind come close.

Naruto becomes reckless and the fire that hits is burning though skin, flesh and muscle. Right down to the bone. Do Not Scream! That is weakness and your so better than that. Pain brings the world into a better prospective. Pain slows down what use to be a high speed fight. Naruto hearing is muffled, but so very sharp. This is it do or die. Fight or flight. Wait for it Naruto wait for it. There! There's an opening don't let it pass.

A tornado hits Yamamoto head on. A "X" opens up on this forhead. There's a gash across his chest. The old man is limping now. Naruto goes for the final strike only to hear the old man rasp that one tiny terrifying word.

"Bankai!" The world explodes into flames. Heat burns the rest whatever vegetation was left. Light floods the night.

Naruto is quick to repeat the word. Wounds heal. Eyes turn slitted and blood red. A cloak of tainted power descends around him.

The clash is beautiful and breathtaking. Naruto is reminded of a dark haired boy with red eyes who'd do anything for revenge. Yamamoto thinks of his mentor who had been the last person to match him equally some a hundred and fifty years ago.

Move. Breath. Aim. Smite. Resist. Revolt. Repeat.

The fire moves in shapes now. Look around it burns and burns and burns! What does the red cloak do? So much power in the air. Focus. Look for the wind. The invisible sharp cutting piercing wind.

Whatever you do dont let it touch you!

One chance. One hit. One moment. Go!

When the Kyuubified Naruto and The Power House that is Yamamoto collide the wind howls and the fire screams. There's and explosion and then there's a crater. Neither of the two men move once they collapse in the hole.

26.  
Waking up is painful. Naruto hadn't felt this bad after a spar since that one time he went at it with Jiraiya when he had been fifteen. His throat is sore and his body hurts even though he knows there will be few if any scars. The Kyuubi healing major things, like the wounds Yamamoto had inflicted on him, caused more pain afterwards then it was worth.

Naruto groans when he opens his eyes. He then moans when he sit up. He grunts as he moves to wake Yamamoto up. The old man's wounds had mostly been burned closed during the fight, but most looked liked they were still going to scar. Naruto feels kind of bad for leaving that cross shaped wound on the man's face. Knowing now it would probably be there for the rest of Yama-jiji's after life.

Yamamoto wakes rather easily all things considered. They both make the climb out of the ten foot deep crater and the walk back to Naruto's shack leaning on each other for support. Once there they both start making breakfast.

Naruto later learns the souls that had been closes to the area that Naruto and Yamamoto had their battle in had been forced to their stomachs basically chocking on the pressure of the reiatsu in the air the entire night

27.  
It doesn't take long for either of them to recover.

Once there both fine Yamamoto goes to make the closing deals with the nobles. While Naruto goes to get his craters, carpenters, wood workers, and construction workers.

The idea of "Seireitei" is basically a trial run. So 13 squads will take awhile to get to. Yamamoto and Naruto had agreed that they would start with four and go from there. While the buildings are being constructed in the big clearing that is the center of Soul Society Naruto and Yamamoto move on to recruitment.

28.  
They start with what they know. They know Yamamoto will be Captain of the first division. They know that Naruto will be captain of the second division. They know that the second division will specialize in stealth. They know they fourth division will specialize in healing and relief. They know a captain must have Bankai. They know most of the noble families monopolize some shinigami.

So, they split up again. Naruto goes to talk to an old wise healer. The locals had called he a miracle worker because of her Zanpakuto was not combat based, but healing based. The old wise woman shows him a kid barley fifteen. The Unohana Retsu is serene, polite, and calm. She has a subtle kind of beauty and wore her hair in a braid down her chin. Naruto would consider her perfect for the job of captain if she was just a little older, but Naruto came here for a captain and if the old wise healer said she was a prodigy that had achieved Bankai not even a year ago Naruto was willing to believe it. He had seen stranger things after all.

Yamamoto on the other hand goes back to the noble houses to see if any of them would volunteer there own shinigami. He is pleasantly surprised that more than a few of them were.

When they meet up again a couple hours later, Naruto takes Yamamoto to a house in the 35th (or maybe 36th) district. It's there that Yamamoto meets the enigma that is Gaara for the first time. Yamamoto is confused for a while as to why they were there until Naruto offers the last captain postion to the emotionless man in front of them.

Naruto had said time and again peace had done Gaara well. That he wasn't ready to ruin that for his friend, but Yamamoto had a goal just like Gaara had once upon a time. So it was time to ruin Gaara's quite time.

Just like old times. Naruto made a offer and Gaara agreed to it.

29.  
It's slow going at first. There's four squads and each squad has just about 20 people all ranked in their own division with one being a captain and 20 being the weakest person there.

Then they start the patrols in the human world. Suddenly so many more people are in Soul Society. They districts have to be divide into North, East, South, and West to actually know were you are. The district numbers go all the way to 69 and Naruto once again has to find a new shack. People that the "Gotei 4" have save all want to join the "seireitei". Yamamoto has another squad added and then another and another.

Naruto has more construction workers making new building all the time. Then they need to have uniforms to tell who isn't a shinigami and who is. Naruto goes to the old seamstress who had been making his own clothes for a little over a hundred years. Finally Yamamoto comes to Naruto with the idea of a wall around the "Seireitei." Naruto likes the idea and goes to a man who works in the mines who turns him onto a rock that makes a dome of spirtial particles to prevent anyone from entering illegally.

Next thing anyone knows is that it's been five hundred years and The Seireitei is everything Yamamoto believed it would be.

30.  
Yamamoto final gets around to the idea of the academy.

"I'll have to get teachers." Naruto nods in agreement before responding.

"Or you could be a teacher, just till you have people who actually want to do the job." Yamamoto considers the idea before dismissing it.

"I don't have enough time." Naruto can barely hold in a scoff at that.

"You've got plenty." Yamamoto sighs, settling in for another argument.

"So do you." Naruto looks thoughful before smirking.

"Okay if I teach hand to hand combat at this Academy, you've got to teach sword fighting. Hows that for a deal?" Yamamoto considers before nodding.

"That will do, Naruto"

"I though it would, Genryusai"

* * *

**Special thanks to: **emperor-soul, nobother, Keigai O Yain, VM, bumike99, Reikson, deathshade37, The Ninja Muffin, ForsakenKyo-kun, mlkoolc86, Timewatcher, Sephiroth owns u all, **You all rock because you reivewed.**

**To answer some questions.**

To **ForsakenKyo-kun, The Ninja Muffin and Vm.**This is a snapshot story so the numbers mean a new part of Naruto's life as a shinigami and while things like Naruto going to The Hollow World could easily take up a chapter of 5 in a regular story in this story it's just a breif look into what he's doing to pass the time.

To **Reikson. **Thank you so much for pointing out that mistake. I went back and looked at it and you were right. I fixed the speeling in this chapter, but it's going to take awhile to fix it in the other chapters.

To **Keigai O Yain.** Once you said it's seems just like a extended prolouge I got this werid idea. Do you think people would like me to start over and actually make a stroy out of this?In stead of just these werid snapshot things. I mean I guess I could do it, but getting chapters up would take longers since they would be actually chapters and not just ten looks into Naruto's life.

* * *

**Read this: **I'm going to explain something here. About Unohana it's said she is older than Kyoraku and Ukitake. But they were the first students from the Academy to become captains. So I made Unohana just a lot older than everyone instead of kind of older.


End file.
